


Flüsternde Magie

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Der Grund, warum Mathew flüsternd redet, ist, dass seine Stimme magisch ist, wenn Sie laut gesprochen wird. Seine Stimme kann alle magischen Wesen in der Nähe kontrollieren, alle, die ihn hören, und das Problem dabei ist, dass Nationen sicherlich nicht menschlich sind, noch ist das Unternehmen, das Sie halten wie England und Norwegens Feen.





	Flüsternde Magie

**Author's Note:**

> Ich lerne gerade Deutsch. Es tut mir leid für Fehler.

Der Grund für sein Schweigen ist einfach. Er will niemandem wehtun. Nicht immer wieder. Nicht nach dem, was beim letzten Mal passiert war. Er hatte nie gemeint, seinen eigenen Bruder zu verletzen. Nicht je. Alles, was er jetzt sagen konnte... war, dass er Glück hatte, dass England da war und Norwegen auch für einen Besuch vorbei war, und dass Sie die Erinnerungen aller an den Vorfall ausgelöscht hatten.

Er wusste, und Sie hatten gewusst, dass er ein sozialer Paria geworden wäre, wenn sich jemand daran erinnert hätte (einmal gab er Ihnen momentan Ihre Erinnerungen zurück, so dass Sie die Situation kannten... so dass Sie bieglicher und leichter zu kontrollieren waren und ihnen befohlen wurden, ihm zu helfen). Nun war er also der einzige, der davon wusste, und doch hatte er es immer noch geschafft, sich als soziales Wrack zu erweisen, nur weil er immer wieder vor Gesprächen und anderen im allgemeinen scheute.

Und es war alles wegen seiner Darn Kehle. Naja, seine Stimmbänder.

Warum hätte er nicht eine allgemeinere magische Kontrolle wie die Mitglieder des Magic Clubs haben sollen? Warum schien niemand sonst von einer unbarmherzischen macht geplagt zu sein?

Es war nicht fair. Es war einfach nicht fair...

Die anderen Nationen sehen ihn schließlich für eine Weile, und Sie gehen in eine Bar, aber Mathew ist entsetzt, dass er seine Lautstärke nicht kontrollieren kann und spricht laut an der Bar (er hat einen Knall auf Gilbert) und weiß, dass es seine Magie ist, die Gilbert , der ihn nur als Freund gesehen hatte, anfangen, mit ihm zu flirten, und so flieht er nach Hause, wo er kumajirou gehen lässt, wenn er kommt, um zu untersuchen und sieht das schreiende Kanada.

"Ich will dich einfach nicht verletzen, " Mathew erstickte, als er mit Tränen ins Feuer starrte, die ihm die Augen nieder rollten.

Und das war, als Mathew beschloss, dass das sprechen in Ruhe einfach nicht genug war. Er konnte keine Interaktion mit seinen mitnationen haben. Immer wieder. Es war einfach zu gefährlich, für Sie und vor allem für ihn. Er wollte niemanden dazu bringen, etwas zu tun. Es war einfach unmoralisch.

Mathew schnummerte ein weiteres Mal und beschloss, seinen Premierminister am Morgen anzurufen, um die Ankündigung zu machen, dass Kanada nicht mehr an weiteren Treffen teilnehmen würde. Er könnte einfach auf e-Mails reagieren und Notizen schreiben...

Mit dem entschieden, schlief Mathew ein.

Und am nächsten Morgen wurde sein Ministerpräsident einberufen und die Vorkehrungen getroffen.

Was Mathew betrifft, würde er nie wieder eine seiner Mitstreiter sehen. Er würde seinen Bruder nie wiedersehen, seinen Papa, England... oder Preußen.

Vor allem nicht Preußen.


End file.
